1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple clutch assembly in particular for a motor vehicle, and to an associated control method.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known per se, a multiple clutch assembly comprises several clutches, and usually two clutches.
Such a clutch assembly has in particular the advantage of allowing gear changes without break in torque.
Such a clutch assembly does however have the drawback of having an axial size greater than that of a single clutch.
However, this axial size is a critical matter in being able to install the clutch assembly between the engine and the gearbox of certain vehicles.
Thus the aim of the present invention is to provide a multiple clutch assembly having a smaller axial size compared with the multiple clutch assemblies currently available on the market.